


A Place Where We Can Be Alone (Unless My Mom And Dad Are Home)

by CapedCommissioner (smittenbritain)



Series: Why Don't We Get Nasty? [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidental Cockblocking, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/CapedCommissioner
Summary: There's date night, and then there'sDate Night.The former is half unplanned dinner dates and overnight visits when they have time, and the latter has an itinerary: dress up nice, have a good dinner, watch a movie, and, ideally, get laid.This time, the universe seems to have it out for them, and they're struggling to get past step three.(Or, five times Dick and Wally tried to have a date night with a very happy ending and failed, and the one time they actually succeeded.)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Why Don't We Get Nasty? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105031
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171





	A Place Where We Can Be Alone (Unless My Mom And Dad Are Home)

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from 'Welcome To My Parents' House' by Ninja Sex Party! And yes, I did spend entirely too much time giving everyone specific ringtones in this story, despite frantically writing this entire thing in one day.
> 
> Incest shippers do not interact.

**1**

There was date night, and then there was _Date Night._

It was an unspoken kind of language between Wally and Dick, something they both knew without needing to give it a name. The first was about taking the chance to spend time together wherever they could get it; it came in the form of Wally rushing over to Gotham or Blüdhaven - wherever Dick was - just so they could crash into bed together at the end of the night, or maybe order some takeout and pass out on the couch. It was snatched moments, stolen kisses when nobody was looking and handholding at the end of world-saving fights.

 _Date Night_ was more _planned._ It meant meticulously checking the Gotham patrol schedule and carefully letting the other speedsters know they might need to keep an eye on Keystone. One of the two of them would cook - or, if they were feeling particularly lazy, order their favourite pizza - and then they’d settle down on the couch to watch something mindless while they digested.

It always ended in sex. _Date Night_ meant they were unavailable, and they had plenty of time to spend on each other. Wally loved just existing next to Dick, but sinking into bed with the intent to get somewhere after a minimum of weeks apart was unparalleled. He was a tactile person by nature and he knew Dick cherished the safety and comfort of intimacy, and it always left them flushed and smiling as they basked in the afterglow, still pressed together just to _be_ together.

Wally buzzed with anticipation in his apartment as he set up the little dining table in the corner of his kitchen. The plates were set, the cutlery was out, and pasta was bubbling away merrily on the stove. The TV remote was placed neatly on the coffee table, ready for Dick to scoop up to click through whatever he wanted for however long their patience lasted. It had already been a long month since their last night together, so Wally didn’t expect it to take very long for them to migrate to the bedroom.

Dick was due over any minute. Wally fiddled with his phone, and then decided he’d put on some music and stir the pasta just to keep his hands busy.

The first song was fading out when his phone buzzed with Dick’s ringtone - the bouncy twang of _Come And Get Your Love_ interrupted whatever was up next on his playlist - and Wally stilled. Usually, they didn’t call ahead; Dick had keys to Wally’s apartment, and he had ones for both Dick’s Blüdhaven apartment and Wayne Manor. They just let themselves in with the silent understanding that they both liked the domesticity of it.

If Dick was calling, that meant that something had gone wrong. Wally’s shoulders drooped just a little bit.

He picked up his phone by the end of the first verse, just as the lyrics rolled into _‘What’s the matter with your head?’,_ and answered it. “Hey.”

 _“Hey,”_ Dick sighed, and that told Wally everything he needed to know. _“I’m really sorry, but I’m gonna have to cancel tonight. Bruce and Dami need backup in Gotham.”_

It wasn’t the first time they’d had to reschedule. It happened now and again, and was kind of unavoidable with the lifestyle that they both worked; heroism didn’t exactly grant them the chance to book days off, even if they did ask their respective contacts to leave them alone for one night. There was always the risk that it wouldn’t work out.

Wally quietly turned down the heat on the stove, and then sunk into one of the dining chairs. “That’s fine, I get it. Everything okay over there?”

_“Yeah, yeah, we’re good. Scarecrow’s just causing some problems tonight, and they need the extra pair hands here.”_

There was a joke in there somewhere about how Wally needed the extra pair of hands, too, but it died on his tongue before he could even fully form it. Instead, he closed his eyes and tipped his head back until he could rest it against the wall. “Any chance you can come over tomorrow?”

Dick made a soft, frustrated noise. _“I wish. This stuff always keeps us for a few days at least.”_

“I know.” Wally was just the tiniest bit selfish, and he’d really been looking forward to having Dick all to himself. “Stay safe out there, okay? Let me know when you’re free again.”

 _“I will.”_ A pause, another sigh. _“I’m really sorry about this, Walls. You haven’t started cooking, have you?”_

“I’ll get through the food, don’t worry,” Wally chuckled, and Dick echoed it with a quiet puff of breath. He tucked his free hand into his pocket with a faint smile. He’d even picked out some nice jeans and a buttoned shirt for tonight, just because he knew Dick appreciated the effort, but now he felt a little silly for it. Well, he could always save it for next time. “And it’s okay, Dick, seriously. There’s always next time.”

Distantly, Wally could hear footsteps, solid and metallic; Dick was heading down into the Batcave. _“Send me photos,”_ Dick said, _“make me jealous. I’m not gonna have time to eat until we get back later.”_

“I’ll send you photos, and then make it for us again next time?”

_“You’ve got yourself a deal.”_

There were muffled voices on the other end now. Wally recognised the familiar bass of Bruce’s, along with the sharp tone of Damian’s. Bruce called out Dick’s name, and Dick hummed in acknowledgement. _“I’ve gotta run,”_ he said. _“Sorry again, Walls. I love you.”_

“Love you, too,” Wally said easily, smiling to himself now. “Stay safe, and I’ll talk to you later, okay? Call me when you’re back.”

 _“I’ll text you,”_ Dick corrected, _“because it’s probably gonna be dawn. Have a good night.”_

They murmured their goodbyes, and then once the call ended, Wally’s playlist filtered back in. He didn’t particularly fit with the bouncy songs now, so he flicked the app closed with his thumb. The pasta pot was boiling, so he hauled himself up to keep it from spilling over.

In the end, dinner saw him sitting slumped on his couch, idly twirling his fork through his spaghetti as he found something trashy to watch on TV. It wasn’t quite the evening he’d pictured, but it would do for a night in by himself. He sent Dick the promised pictures of their would be dinner when he helped himself to the second portion, and then he finally tucked himself into bed after carefully folding his outfit over the back of the chair in his bedroom.

In the morning, a text from Dick awaited him. It wasn’t anything special - a simple _‘I made it home safe, hope you’re sleeping well, I love you’_ \- but it was enough.

* * *

**2**

Their do-over came a week later, once the Scarecrow issue in Gotham was firmly put to bed. Wally dressed up again, made a new batch of pasta, and put the TV remote back in its spot. This time, as the clock in the kitchen inched ever closer to six, Wally’s phone stayed silent. His heart thumped steadily in his chest, thrumming with nerves for some reason he couldn’t identify. He decided to put it down to a simple case of worrying about the possibility of Redbone playing while he cooked again.

This time, though, there was no jaunty guitar. There was just the sound of a key turning in the lock, and when Wally craned his neck to look back at the door, there was Dick in all of his handsome glory, letting himself into Wally’s apartment.

When he met Wally’s eyes, he grinned. “Hey. Smells good.”

He wandered through into the kitchen, looping his arms around Wally’s middle to cuddle up behind him. Wally _melted_ back against him as something inside him slotted neatly into place; Dick made every room he was in feel like home to Wally, and just the simple act of touching him soothed an itch he never really noticed until it was gone.

He tipped his head back, nuzzling against Dick’s cheek for just a moment. “You do, too,” he said cheekily, resting his hand over Dick’s to lace their fingers together. “Is that new cologne?”

“Maybe.” Dick pecked the corner of his jaw. “It’s called _eau de apology.”_

Wally barked out a laugh, and Dick snickered into his shoulder. He managed to pry Dick off eventually, shooing him away to the dining table so he could settle down. It gave him plenty of opportunity to simply admire the sight of Dick sitting in his kitchen, his chin in his hand as they chatted about their days. 

Thoughts of living with Dick came to mind as quickly as Wally gently brushed them aside; given how far apart their respective cities were, it was close to impossible to work out. Sure, Wally could just run back and forth from Keystone, but Dick wasn’t always in one place either. He bounced between Gotham and Blüdhaven often enough, and that didn’t even include their combined work with the rest of the Titans. For now, while they were more active, just these visits with Dick - that and the occasional stolen weekend - were enough.

When they sat to eat, Wally automatically tangled his feet with Dick’s under the table, eager for some form of touch, no matter how small it was. Dick trapped his ankle between his own, and there was a little smile on his lips as he dug into his pasta; he didn’t say anything about it, but Wally knew he appreciated the gesture as much as he did.

“So,” Wally said, his fork dangling between his fingers, “the Scarecrow thing. What happened?”

“It was a nightmare,” Dick replied, reaching for his water glass. “He was trying to make some kind of deal with Riddler, we think, borrow his tech to spread his fear gas further-”

Wally felt him before he heard him. The speedforce worked in mysterious ways, but one thing all the speedsters felt was the way it reached out to others when they were nearby; it was what let them race together, combine their strength in a way that outstripped the competition. It let Barry and Bart keep up with Wally when he was at full speed, trailing in his slipstream as they ran.

Barry wasn’t running now, though. Wally could feel the tension of the speedforce where it sat curled in their atoms, but it wasn’t crackling with energy at that moment.

Dick frowned. “Wally?”

There was a knock at the door.

Wally grimaced. “Barry.”

Dick’s lips parted, but he nodded, setting down his cutlery as Wally stood. Reluctantly, Wally peeled away from the comfort of the dining table, and he glanced through the peephole before he reached for the doorknob. God, both Barry _and_ Iris were here. This was a social visit, then.

The two of them beamed at him as soon as the door was open, and Iris tugged him forwards into a hug before Wally could even get the breath to say hello, or to mention the fact that he was on a _date._

“Hope you don’t mind us dropping by,” Barry said, ruffling Wally’s hair, “we were in the area and we- Dick?”

Wally straightened up out of his stoop - it was almost comical how much height he had on Iris sometimes - to see Barry looking sheepishly across the room at Dick, who had raised his hand in a polite little wave. Barry blinked a couple of times, and Wally caught his too fast glances around Wally’s open plan apartment: the set up at the dining table, their clothes, Dick’s backpack by the corner of the couch. Wally felt his cheeks burn as Barry silently mouthed, _“Oh.”_

“Hey, Barry,” Dick said, and that was what managed to startle Barry out of his quiet surprise. 

“I’m so sorry,” Barry babbled, raising his hands placatingly. “We had no idea you guys had something planned for tonight, we’ll get our of your-”

“No, it’s okay,” Dick promised, standing and making his way over. He came to stand next to Wally, their elbows brushing as. Barry and Iris knew all about them, of course - who didn’t at this point? - but Wally’s face still flamed at just that slight touch in front of his parental figures. “I don’t wanna interrupt you three.”

It was true that Wally missed his family - even with superspeed, it was difficult to find time to visit Barry and Iris, let alone any of the other speedsters - but internally, he shook his fists at the sky, cursing whatever being was out there for interrupting their second attempt at a date. He and Dick shared a look, one that said he understood exactly how Wally felt because he was frustrated too, but there was also a silent offer there: did Wally want to invite them in?

He both did and he didn’t, but he was too damn polite to tell Barry and Iris to come back later.

“You’re not interrupting,” Wally promised, reaching out to squeeze Dick’s hand. “Why don’t you guys come in? I don’t have extra food ready, but we can order something if you haven’t eaten.”

Iris furrowed her brows. “Are you sure?”

Dick offered her a charming smile, one that was bright enough to even win Wally over. “Completely,” he promised. “Come on, you guys are here, it might as well be a double date now.”

Things smoothed over almost immediately once they were all settled in the living room. Wally handed out his many, many takeout menus to Barry and Iris so they could pick whatever they wanted, and Dick tracked down drinks to share out. 

They had one sneaky moment together when Wally dipped into the kitchen to place their orders on the phone; Dick waited with his arms around Wally’s middle, once he’d hung up, Wally leaned in to rest his forehead against Dick’s. “Sorry,” he murmured, quiet enough that it was just for them. “I guess I forgot to tell them I was busy tonight.”

“It’s okay,” Dick promised, bumping their noses together. “Seriously, it’s no problem. I like Barry and Iris, they’re fun to hang out with. We can pick up later.”

Later ended up not being much of a possibility. Time slipped away from Wally, as it so easily often did; conversation flowed, long after they’d finished eating, and he found himself offering Barry and Iris the spare room rather than let them run back to Central so late at night. Neither of them bothered trying to initiate anything with those two in the next room over, but Wally didn’t really mind. Just burying himself in Dick’s arms was more than enough for the night, and that was a rare treat in itself.

“Night, Walls,” Dick murmured into his hair.

Wally hummed against his neck, and before he could think too hard about their scrambled plans, he was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**3**

_ > I have the manor to myself tonight. Date Night? _

Wally stared down at his phone, blinking blearily at it in the morning light filtering into his bedroom. It had been a handful of days since their failed second attempt; Dick had had to head back to Gotham before Barry and Iris had left, and while they’d had a sweet goodbye at the door, there hadn’t been time for anything else. 

Which was fine. Wally didn’t _need_ sex to enjoy his time with Dick. He was very familiar with his right hand, and had been before they’d even started dating.

The thing was, they both liked to make time for it. That was the whole _point_ of the special evenings together. It was a rare chance to feel normal, to put aside the capes and the cowls for one night and act like they were any other couple; it was why they always put so much effort into it, just to put a little bit of a dance into the evening’s courtship. There had never been a strict timeline on it, but they had always found an opportunity in their busy schedules to slot it in once or twice a month. It was fun, it was a little bit silly when they thought about it too hard, and it was _mind-blowing_ when they took each other apart at the end of the night. 

So, no, Wally didn’t need sex, but he was getting a little restless. There had already been a month between their last successful date and that dinner Dick hadn’t made it to, and now that they were coming up on six weeks since they’d last slept together, Wally’s right hand wasn’t exactly cutting it anymore.

 _Date Night,_ he replied, grinning at his screen. _How did you manage to empty the place? What about Alfred?_

_ > Tim’s at Kon’s, Jason’s not here right now, Bruce and Dami are going out. Alfred will happily take the night off if I tell him I need the kitchen. What do you want for food? _

_Surprise me._

Dick was a fantastic cook when given the chance, and Wally would gladly eat anything that was put in front of him. He’d always known that they were a match made in heaven, but that first time Wally had taken a bite of Dick’s cooking had sealed the deal.

The food was, however, the last thing on his mind, even as he gratefully shovelled it in by the forkful after his run from Keystone. They cleaned up together afterwards, just so Alfred didn’t have to take care of their mess, and then they retired to Dick’s bedroom to watch TV from the comfort of his bed. He tucked himself in under Dick’s arm, and he tried to ignore the hopeful thrum in his chest.

So far, so good. No interruptions. That was promising. 

They made it through a whole movie before Wally decided to make a move. It wasn’t his most subtle in the world - he just turned in Dick’s arms to press a kiss into the skin of his jaw, and Dick puffed out a quiet laugh and shifted to meet him halfway - but considering it worked, Wally would have patted himself on the back if he hadn’t been so eager to hold onto whatever part of Dick he could reach. That turned out to be his cheek, and his other hand loosely held onto the front of Dick’s shirt as they kissed, warm and slow and _perfect._

 _“Fuck,_ missed you,” Dick breathed, and a bolt of heat zinged straight down Wally’s spine. “Missed _this.”_

He hauled Dick closer, as if they weren’t already pressed together as much as possible while sitting side by side. Ideally, he wanted to get Dick on top of him, pull him over until he could weigh Wally down into the mattress, but that would come soon enough. 

Wally had been painfully aware of how keyed up he was, but nothing compared to the realisation of how affected Dick was, too. He made a quiet noise into the kiss, muffled as he tilted his head just a little to avoid knocking his nose against Wally’s, and Wally echoed it helplessly, slid his hand down to ease his fingers under the hem of Dick’s shirt-

“Yo, Dick!” 

The door handle twisted, and Wally and Dick leaped apart like they’d been burned. Jason stood there, eyebrows raised as he peered through the gap, and Wally felt embarrassment creep up his throat; there was no mistaking the fact that they’d just been making out, not when Dick’s hair was a mess and Wally’s mouth was suspiciously red. He felt like a deer in the headlights, unable to move past removing his hands from Dick completely. There was the start of a complicated emotion on Jason’s face, somewhere between a shit-eating grin and awkwardness.

“I didn’t know you had Wally over,” he said, and no, yep, that was definitely teasing. That tiny hint of awkwardness on Jason’s side was gone, and had apparently made itself at home with Wally.

“The manor was supposed to be empty,” Dick said, sounding pained. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair, as if he was trying to get it back into some sort of order. Wally didn’t know if he was more proud or flustered to see that it stayed exactly the same as before. “You were in fucking New York, what happened to-”

There was another set of footsteps, and oh, God, Wally was absolutely certain he was going to die of embarrassment now. “Dick!” Roy called, almost singsong. “Dick, tell Wally to get his ass over here, we’re about to use Bruce’s stupid fucking cinema to play _Mario Kart!”_

Jason’s smile turned sharper. “Wally’s already here,” he said over his shoulder.

“Jason,” Dick sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Dude, come on.”

“What’s that, Dick?” Jason continued, smirking. “You’re busy right now?”

“God, you are such a fucking asshole,” Dick hissed, pushing himself off of the bed. He stalked over to the door, and Wally let himself sink down into the bed, his forearm over his face as he tried to cover up his furious blush. They were never going to live this down, he knew that much already. He gave it exactly ten minutes before Donna, Garth, and Lilith all knew.

Roy’s sharp laugh came from somewhere behind Jason, and Wally dropped his arm to pull his features into an exaggerated frown. He could tell Dick was hovering between irritation and embarrassed amusement from the tense line of his shoulders and the way it gradually began to ease. 

He folded his arms and propped himself up in the doorway, purposefully blocking Jason and Roy from coming any further into his room, and turned just enough to glance back at Wally. “Do you wanna play _Mario Kart?”_ he asked, his tone flat.

“Not really,” Wally admitted, just to make the others snort and giggle, “but sure, fuck it. If Dick’s in, so am I.”

Dick rubbed his cheek with the flat of his palm. His face wasn’t as red now, but he did still shift awkwardly on his feet. “Five minutes,” he said to Jason. “Give us, like, five minutes, then we’ll come find you.”

Roy appeared over Jason’s shoulder now, smirking. “If it’s any longer than five, I will not be held responsible for whatever we interrupt.”

“It’ll be five,” Wally promised, propping himself up on his hands. Even if they hadn’t agreed to go downstairs with them, he didn’t think either of them would’ve been in the mood to get back to it after that. Really, going downstairs to play video games and hopefully brush over the interruption would be the better thing, and would ideally get any teasing out of the way before it could start.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Jason said, pointing a playfully threatening finger at him.

“Five minutes,” Dick repeated, nudging Jason back with a gentle prod in the chest. “And I want snacks and drinks ready to go. Get ready to have your ass kicked.”

He closed the door firmly - locked it, even - and Jason and Roy burst into fits of laughter behind it. Dick’s frown had eased somewhat, but he still looked put out as he returned to the bed, taking Wally’s outstretched hand as he pulled him back down again. Dick landed on the mattress next to him with a huff. Wally ruffled his hair fondly.

“Look at this way,” Wally said, tucking Dick’s hair behind his ear, “if we win, they can’t make fun of us.”

Dick arched an eyebrow. “You’re really willing to wager that?”

Wally lifted a hand and wiggled his fingers. “Quick reaction time, Dick. I can cheat a little.”

There was a long moment while Dick considered him, and a smile began to trace its way across his lips. “You know, you might be onto something there, Walls.”

He grinned and lightly flicked Dick’s nose. “You’re not the only one with brains in this relationship. It was kinda hot seeing you go all caveman to protect your territory, though.”

Dick groaned, and he pushed himself back to his feet again as Wally laughed. There was a smile on his face, though, and he offered Wally his hand to help him up. “I wasn’t being a _caveman,_ I was trying to keep them from seeing your boner.” 

“I didn’t have a-” Wally huffed and knocked his elbow against Dick’s. “It’s been ages, dude, shut up.”

Grinning, Dick swept him up into a kiss before they left, squeezing Wally’s fingers fondly between his own. “Oh, don’t worry, I’m right there with you. First, though, let’s win back our dignity.”

The mood was gone when they finally made it to bed later that night. They tumbled into the sheets, still giggling breathlessly and tasting of their shared popcorn when they kissed each other goodnight, and Wally spooned up behind Dick to savour every bit of warmth he radiated into the covers. Wally was a furnace himself, but he still thoroughly enjoyed Dick’s brand of cosiness, and he satisfied himself with nosing into the back of his neck as they settled in for the night.

* * *

**4**

Dick greeted him at the door to his apartment with a kiss and the tantalising scent of Chinese takeout. Wally peered past him to where a stack of containers sat on the coffee table, still steaming; his stomach snarled at him, angry at him after his run from Keystone to Blüdhaven without stopping, which wasn’t really that far in the grand scheme of his work as the Flash, but it felt like it when he hadn’t eaten much that day in preparation for their dinner date.

“God, I love you,” Wally moaned, following Dick desperately to the couch. “Fuck, is that salt and pepper chicken?”

“Yep,” Dick said, grinning. “Help yourself.”

Wally descended on their food like a man starved, humming around every mouthful. The beauty of getting takeout with Dick was that they didn’t mind sharing dishes; they picked and chose from the arrangement in front of them, and they ate until they were satisfied. In Wally’s case, that was almost never, but Dick eventually sat back with a content sigh and stretched out on the couch to relax while Wally still nibbled here and there. Odds were, there would be leftovers, but that suited Wally just fine. He could always take some back to Keystone.

The tension between them was electric as he settled into Dick’s side. His hand came to rest on Dick’s knee, mostly just holding, but he felt the way Dick tensed up just slightly under his touch. A good seven weeks of not getting laid would do that, Wally supposed, because he also wasn’t immune; it felt like every cell of his being leaned towards Dick, urging him closer.

But even if Wally could get going again almost immediately on a full stomach, Dick couldn’t, so he sunk into the squishy couch for now. They had all the time in the world. He’d let Dick make the first move once he’d digested enough.

It came a surprisingly short amount of time later. Dick’s hand found itself on Wally’s thigh, and all it took was a squeeze and a silent, questioning arch of Dick’s brow to make Wally crumble. His hands shot to Dick’s side and shoulder, smoothing over whatever subtle muscle he could find as Dick’s mouth crashed into his own. Wally laughed against his lips, and he felt Dick smile and snicker breathlessly in reply. 

“Eager,” Wally teased.

“So are you,” Dick shot back. 

Wally shivered as Dick trailed away from his lips, down to his jaw and neck. “Fuck, I am,” he admitted, threading his fingers into Dick’s hair. “Nobody’s gonna show up at your door this time, right?”

“They’d better fucking not,” Dick grumbled, nipping at Wally’s throat. He gently pressed against Wally’s chest, and he let himself tumble back against the couch, just so he finally got his wish: Dick above him, slotted neatly between Wally’s spread thighs just like he belonged there. Wally was pretty sure he could hear angels singing.

Dick held himself up with an elbow next to Wally’s shoulder, and he let the other wander down his side, mapping him out like it was the first time all over again. They were pressed together from chest to hip, and Wally felt his blood boil when he realised that Dick was hard, he was hard and he was right there, he was _finally_ there. Usually, on a night like this, Wally would try to slow himself down to really enjoy every second of it, but this time, he didn’t care; he hooked a leg around Dick’s hip and tugged him down, closer, and he rolled his hips up to meet him.

The reaction was immediate. Dick’s breath fluttered against Wally’s lips with the sound of his quiet groan, and his hips jumped into the contact like it had been his intention all along. It wasn’t quite what Wally wanted, not with two layers of denim between them, but it was a _fantastic_ start, one that he absolutely intended to build upon. 

As irritating as it had been to be cockblocked for almost two months, Wally had to admit that there was something to be said for desperately making out and grinding with his boyfriend on the couch.

“God,” Dick panted, burying his face in the crook of Wally’s neck. His free hand had situated itself under the hem of Wally’s shirt, splayed against his side, and it was only then that Wally had realised his own had done something similar; his palm was on Dick’s back, touching bare skin, and when had that happened? “Gotta slow down, Walls,” Dick murmured, chuckling against his collar. “Gonna come already if we keep this up.”

“Don’t care,” Wally huffed, deliberately meeting the next roll of Dick’s hips just to feel him shudder again. “God, I don’t care, fuck, we can go again later-”

Dick pressed against him hard, and Wally saw stars. He cut himself off with a whimper. “Some of us don’t have a speedster’s recovery,” Dick reminded him, kissing his way up Wally’s throat once more. “I can’t go again within ten minutes. I’ve got _plans.”_

 _“Oh,”_ Wally exhaled, squeezing his thighs tighter on either side of Dick. “Oh, fuck, okay, shit, let’s move-”

He jumped as his phone burst into sound, vibrating against the coffee table as it rang. The cheerful lyrics to Queen’s _Don’t Stop Me Now_ started in the chorus, and really, Wally thought, there was something terribly, painfully ironic in the way Freddie sang _“‘Cause I’m having a good time, having a good time!”_ as they laid there, completely still now, staring at the image of Wallace’s face on the screen.

“Maybe it’ll stop,” Wally whispered. “If we ignore it…”

“Maybe it’s not urgent,” Dick agreed.

His phone went silent. The screen stayed black for a long, long moment, and then-

_“I’m a shooting star leaping through the sky like a tiger, defyin’ the laws of gravity!”_

Wally thumped his head back against the couch. “It’s gonna be an emergency if he called twice.”

“I know.” Dick sighed, and he reluctantly pushed himself off of Wally enough that he could twist and reach for his phone. He flopped back on the other end of the couch, drumming his fingers in time with the music until Wally answered and put his phone to his ear.

“Wally,” he said by way of a greeting. Dick snorted, and Wally rolled his eyes.

 _“Hey,”_ Wallace said. Distantly, Wally heard something that sounded like lasers, and Wallace’s voice sounded just the faintest bit crackly through the speaker. Speedforce, Wally assumed. _“Could you maybe come help? I kinda don’t wanna ask Barry, I’m trying to do Flash stuff by myself-”_

“So you’re asking another Flash?” Wally asked, amused. He shot Dick an apologetic look as he sat up, swinging his legs off of the couch. Dick waved him off with an easy smile. “Where are you guys?”

 _“Like, outside the Tower.”_ A loud crash. _“Uh, the sooner the better, Wally.”_

He rolled his eyes. “On my way, dude. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Dick sunk further into the couch as Wally stood up. “Gotta run,” Wally sighed, dipping down to brush his forehead with a kiss. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Dick promised, reaching up to give his fingers a quick squeeze. “Come back whenever it’s done, okay? We can pick up where we left off.”

“I don’t know how long I’m gonna be,” Wally said, raising his eyebrows. “He didn’t say what was happening, just that he needed help.”

He already knew there would be a space waiting for him when he was done, though. It would probably be quicker to go back to Keystone, but nothing quite compared to the thought of tucking himself right back into the couch after running around for a few hours, burrowing into Dick’s side to sleep off the exhaustion. One thing was for sure, though, and that was that Wally wouldn’t have the energy for anything athletic after coming back, and he cursed the bad luck that had apparently plagued them for the last few weeks.

“Walls.” Dick wiggled his fingers between Wally’s before he dropped them. “Take your time.”

He exhaled a heavy breath, and all of his tension went with it. Energy crackled along his nerves, manifesting in a shiver of static across his skin, as Wally jogged for the door. As soon as he was outside, he could actually change into his suit and really hit his stride, and he could feel the buzz of all of that trapped electricity inside him, waiting to be released. 

Wally winked as he stepped out. “I’ll be quick.”

The last he saw of Dick before leaving was a warm, sweet smile, and as he closed the door, he heard Dick croon, _“I don’t wanna stop at all!”_ He dragged out the last line dramatically as he sprawled across the couch, and Wally laughed as he finally closed the door behind himself. 

The run was good for one thing, at least, he thought. Once he was clad in his suit and sprinting easily across the state lines, he let himself acknowledge that it worked out a lot of the pent-up energy from their interruption. It was nowhere near as satisfying, but at least the seconds it took him to get to the Tower gave him time to compose himself so he could be the helping hand Wallace and his team needed. 

Damian didn’t look all that impressed to see him - which wasn’t exactly new; Damian always seemed to dismiss anything that wasn’t his own damn father, and even then it was a fifty-fifty shot of him doing the same anyway - but he still got a nod off the kid once it was all said and done.

“You were useful,” Damian said, folding his arms and staring at him from behind the mask. “Thank you, I suppose.”

“Anytime, Robin,” Wally said, ruffling his hair. 

Damian swatted him away with a scowl. “Don’t you have someone to be getting back to?” he sniffed. “I’m sure I recall Nightwing mentioning you tonight.”

“Yep, but date night’s cancelled now. I’m crashing after this.” He could feel exhaustion pulling at his bones, weighing him down to the point that Wally wondered if he’d even be able to hit top speed heading back to Blüdhaven. He really hoped that Dick had saved him some of those leftovers.

After one last moment to say goodbye to Wallace, he took off again at what was, for him, a leisurely run back. While it had felt good to stretch his legs on the way there, every step rattled him now, and his legs ached by the time he stopped in the alleyway outside Dick’s apartment building to catch his breath. His stomach growled, louder than it had when he’d first arrived, and Wally grimaced. Yep, definitely no sex tonight. Again.

He let himself in with his own key, still clad in his Flash suit. The coffee table was cleared of all of the takeout boxes now, but Dick was still there on the couch; he’d changed into sweats and a loose t-shirt, and the ends of his hair looked damp. He sat up as Wally locked the door, and there was that sweet smile that Wally had missed.

“You came up here in your suit?” he asked, eyebrows raised.

“I _ran_ up here in my suit,” Wally said, waggling his finger at him. “I thought you’d be in bed by now.”

“And miss you coming home? Nope.” Dick jerked his thumb towards the hallway. “Go take a shower. I’ll get the leftovers back out, and we can find something to watch before bed.”

 _Home_ had Wally’s heart singing in his chest, thrumming against his ribcage like a trapped hummingbird. It wasn’t a surprise that Dick knew exactly what he needed - he knew just as well as Iris probably did how much running for so long could take it out of a speedster - but it was still touching that Dick was ready with everything the second he got back. 

In the end, he curled up with Dick at one end of the couch to shovel noodles into his mouth, and while it wasn’t quite the evening he’d imagined - and he could still definitely feel need thrumming underneath his skin, despite his exhaustion - he didn’t want to exchange a single part of it. 

* * *

**5**

By the fifth date attempt - eight weeks in by now, not that Wally had been consciously counting - they were both at their limits. 

Dinner was still on the table, and it was in the form of a thin, homemade pizza Dick had put together in his own kitchen, along with a salad. It wouldn’t normally be enough for Wally, but he wasn’t about to complain, not when they both buzzed with single-minded determination. They ate, they talked, and while they did move to the couch, they didn’t put on a movie.

Like last time, the kissing started there. They skipped right past teasing straight to crashing into each other like waves, and Wally hissed out a breath as Dick trailed his hand down to his groin almost immediately.

“Fuck,” he gasped, laughing breathlessly. “Getting right to it, huh?”

“I’m tired of being interrupted,” Dick grumbled against his neck. “Really, _really_ fucking tired of it.”

Wally shivered at the firm press of Dick’s palm. _“Oh,_ holy shit.” The bedroom seemed impossibly far away from here, too distant for him to really think about getting there, but oh, God, everything they needed was right there, and if they didn’t move soon, it was going to be too late.

He dragged Dick off of the couch with a kiss and a hand in his, and they made their way there in a trail of clothes. They paused along the way, pressing each other against the hallway wall just to touch each bit of new skin as it was bared; every brush of Dick’s fingers sent fire racing across Wally’s nerves, lighting them up like a flame to paper, burning through him in a hot rush. If they didn’t make it this time - which Wally almost half expected at this point, given their track record recently - he was pretty sure he was going to die.

They paused at the side of the bed just to kick off their underwear. Dick scooted back on the mattress, settling upright against the headboard, and Wally forced his long limbs to cooperate so he could scramble up onto his lap.

“Fuck, _yes,”_ Dick groaned, tugging Wally closer by the hips, close enough that they could _finally_ fucking get to skin on skin. Wally folded himself in against Dick with a shivery moan, burying his face into the side of his neck at the first clumsy rock between them. It was everything he’d fucking wanted, right there in that one roll of their hips, and God, he had no idea how he’d managed to wait this long.

He fluttered his hands down Dick’s arms, seeking out Dick’s to squeeze them down harder on his own hips. “Fuck me,” he panted, skimming his fingers up his arms again. They landed on Dick’s shoulders, granting him the leverage he needed to move in his lap in just the right way. _“Please,_ Dick, please-”

“Okay, okay,” Dick panted, but contrary to his words, he pulled Wally in for another kiss, one that was more gasps of air than anything else. 

Every inch of Wally felt alive when Dick leaned over to reach into the bedside table. He watched as Dick rooted around in there, and really, he knew he wasn’t being very helpful with the way he ran his palms over Dick’s sides, down his stomach, just above his cock in teasing little brushes. It would only make it harder to get things going in the end, but it would be worth it for how it would feel when he was prepped and could-

_“Flash! A-ah!”_

Dick closed his eyes. Wally damn near screamed.

“Barry,” he said instead, forcing the one word out through gritted teeth. The song was muffled, buried in the pile of clothing that was Wally’s jeans in the doorway, but just loud enough to be heard over the way his heart pounded in his ears.

“I’m holding the lube,” Dick said. “If I bring it up, we’ll be past the point of no return. We can just pretend we didn’t hear it.”

Right on the heels of _“He’s a mighty flash!”_ came gritty guitar, overlapping the dramatic music of the _Flash Gordon_ theme. Despite his irritation and, at this point, the ache of his erection, Wally began to shake with silent laughter as Dick’s phone crowed, _“Back in black!”_

“AC/DC?” Wally asked, snickering.

Dick still hadn’t moved. He was frozen, balancing himself with one hand on Wally’s hip as he clutched at the bottle of lube. He looked so weary, so completely done. “Batman,” he sighed. 

“Specifically Batman?”  
  
“Specifically Batman. Bruce is _‘9 To 5’.”_

Wally felt his answering laugh edge turn just the slightest bit hysterical. He knew exactly what it meant if both Barry and Bruce were calling; it was something world-ending, something so big that the League needed as many hands on deck as it could get, and there was no chance of them ignoring this. Although, Wally thought, if the way he had to go was by riding Dick as the apocalypse took over, then he was pretty sure he was close to accepting his fate by now.

Dick dropped the lube back in the drawer. It rattled around as he shut it. “Okay,” he groaned, reaching up to rub between his eyebrows. “Let’s go.”

For a brief moment, Wally considered quickly taking care of things before they left, but the question died on his tongue before he could even think to offer it. Rubbing one out quickly before a world-saving battle wouldn’t exactly be satisfying after such a long two months. 

Still, as he slid off of Dick’s lap, he glanced at his erection. “You wanna, uh…”

Dick waved him off. “Nah. Mood’s killed anyway, might as well just get suited up.”

He carried Dick out of the apartment once they were ready, following Dick’s directions as he reported in to the League; it was easier and quicker this way, and it gave them just enough of an opportunity to cool down before they arrived. After that, Wally lost sight of Dick in battle, and he fell into step with Barry as they worked together to snatch civilians out of the way of the giant robot crashing its way through Metropolis.

He didn’t see him again until long after it was over. The League had huddled to take care of the more important matters - like the why and the how - and Wally found himself at somewhat of a loose end. A random few civilians waved as he trotted past, and Wally waved back with a trademark brilliant smile, only for it to slip away again as he tried to find Dick in the crowd of other gathered heroes. 

Wally found him near Roy, who was scratching his chin as they watched. He waved as Wally jogged over, and he settled in on Dick’s other side, folding his arms as he leaned back against the wall behind them. “Any news?”

“Nah,” Roy said, tucking his hands into his pockets. “Think they’re all still talking about the same bullshit over there. They’ve been at it for ages.” He glanced over at Wally, smirking. “I saw you guys come in together. This wasn’t interrupting anything, was it?”

Dick stared up at the sky, squinting as if there was something to actually see up there. Wally chose to inspect his boots.

Roy barked a laugh. “Oh, holy shit, you guys are just the unluckiest couple ever, aren’t you?”

“You could say that,” Dick agreed, still looking pointedly away. 

“How far along was it? Clothes off this time?”

“Something like that,” Wally said, rubbing the toes of one boot against the side of the other. There was a stubborn bit of mud, no doubt kicked up from his running around.

Roy gave a long, low whistle. “Sucks. I mean, same here, but at least the deed was already done.”

That finally brought Dick back to Earth, just so he could shoot Roy a dirty look. “Dude, come on, I don’t wanna know what you and Jason get up to. Gross.”

“You know what was gross? Walking in on you two making out-”

“We were in _my_ room, and Jason didn’t knock. I, however, didn’t ask just now what you were up to before this.”

Wally peered across the open expanse of rubble and shattered roads, over at where Clark was swooping up into the air to get a better view. “Think they’re starting on clean-up,” he said, interrupting their playful bickering. 

“Well, you guys can have fun.” Roy stretched his arms over his head lazily, only to stick his thumbs back in his belt as he pushed off from the wall. “I’ve got a hot date waiting for me. Have fun.”

Dick frowned at Roy’s back as he wandered off. Wally bumped his elbow against Dick’s fondly. “You need a ride back to Blüdhaven?”

“I…” He grimaced. “I already promised Batman I’d stay and help. You can head back, if you want. I’ll join you as soon as we’re done here.”

Wally tried not to make his disappointment too obvious. He already knew that nothing else would come of the evening once they made it back, but there was something about dressing down together that soothed any remaining frazzled nerves after a battle. Still, the promise of seeing Dick soon after was tantalising, and Wally did feel just the slightest bit dead on his feet. Passing out together sounded ideal.

“Alright.” He reached out to squeeze Dick’s shoulder. “I’ll see you later?”

Dick turned to smile at him, and while he couldn’t see his eyes behind his Nightwing domino, he could easily picture his full expression. It warmed Wally right down to his fingertips and the ends of his toes. 

“See you later,” Dick promised, brushing his fingers against Wally’s. “Go get some rest. I’ll be right behind you.”

 _Right behind him_ wasn’t exactly as immediate as either of them wanted, not when Dick was playing catch up with a speedster, but he was as true to his word as he could be. Wally indulged in a long, hot shower after letting himself into Dick’s apartment, and he borrowed one of his t-shirts as he sunk into bed. He nosed into Dick’s pillow, chasing the remnants of the sleepy smell that always seemed to linger there, but it wasn’t quite enough to lull him off to sleep.

No, that came after, when Dick crept into the apartment a couple hours later. He moved quietly, as silent as a cat as he padded into his own bedroom, but Wally rose anyway to welcome him into bed once he was clean and dry. He greeted Dick with a lazy kiss, and then pulled him down into the sheets, into the cocoon of warmth that was waiting for him.

Dick’s heartbeat was slow and steady under Wally’s ear as he settled on his chest, reassuring after their eventful night. His fingers wound into Wally’s hair, and it was only then that he drifted, safe and comfortable in the knowledge that Dick was right there, in one piece in their bed.

* * *

**+1**

_“Oh,_ holy shit,” Wally moaned, slamming his palm against the headboard. He twisted down into the next roll of Dick’s hips, choking on his own breath as he scrambled for something, anything to hold onto. “Dick, _Dick-”_

Their phones were switched off, abandoned on Wally’s coffee table. Dick had arrived mere minutes after his text - Watchtower teleporter, Wally’s ridiculously horny brain had reminded him - and Wally had tossed his phone aside without even needing to ask why Dick was making a spontaneous visit. It was as obvious as it got: if planning wasn’t working, then surely spontaneity would be on their side.

Either way, they had passed the point of no return long ago. Wally had ended up on his back with Dick above him, they got lube involved, and Wally refused to entertain the idea of leaving bed once they passed that threshold.

Nothing short of another universe-ending fight could convince him now. Wally clutched at Dick’s bicep, holding on for dear life as he fucked into him with a poor rhythm, one that had, briefly, been something deliberate, but was now just desperate. Dick dropped down onto one forearm, panting against Wally’s collarbone as he rocked his hips _just_ right-

“Holy fuck,” Wally whimpered. He gave up on the headboard, and his hand dropped back to the bed with a thump, only to fly up to flutter feverishly across Dick in an attempt to find something to hold onto. His shoulder seemed like a pretty good spot for now. He dug his nails in just a little, just enough for there to be a bite, and Dick muffled a noise in the crook of his neck as he lost his pace again.

“Mm, trying…” Dick interrupted himself with a low groan as he slowed, grinding in with his hips firmly against Wally’s ass. Wally saw stars. “Trying to last but- fuck, don’t think I can, Walls, shit-”

God, Dick’s desperation only drove Wally closer, scrambling now to loop around him, hug him close. “S’okay,” he promised in a rush of breath. He turned, nuzzling closer to try and find Dick’s mouth, even though he knew the kiss would be uncoordinated and clumsy. “S’fine, we’ve got all night, c’mon, _please…”_

Dick shuddered in his arms, groaned into Wally’s half-hearted kiss. “All night?”

Wally puffed out a shaky laugh. “I’m not going to sleep now we’ve got the chance. Fuck that, I- _Oh,_ do that again, _shit.”_

Dick twisted his hips in a figure-eight, just the slightest bit clumsier than usual. Any other time, Dick could take Wally apart without seeming too flustered if he so chose, but apparently the eight solid weeks had worn him thin, too. Still, it was enough to make Wally whine quietly, stuttery and breathy as it caught in his throat, and when Dick’s hand skimmed down to his hip to _pull_ him into his next thrust, Wally felt the knife’s edge of his orgasm snap into place much, much quicker than he’d expected.

“Gonna come,” he gasped, and he could hear the own surprise in his voice; it was almost enough to make him laugh, and he would have if he hadn’t been teetering right there, so close at long last. “Dick, I’m- Dick, fuck- _Dick-”_

Dick slipped his hand between them, circled it around Wally’s cock to give it a few tight strokes, and-

And Wally buried his face in Dick’s neck as his orgasm finally, finally crested, and he was washed away by the strength of it. He knew he babbled something that must have sounded like Dick’s name, but he couldn’t hear it over the thudding of his own heartbeat, past the rush of pleasure that crackled through his system. The slide of Dick’s hand came easier as he kept touching Wally, wringing out every little bit of pleasure he could, until Wally’s noises shifted into a higher pitch as aftershocks turned to oversensitivity.

Dick trembled as he planted his hand back on the bed. He was holding himself very, very still, Wally realised; he hadn’t noticed at first as he’d resurfaced from the absolute sea of pleasure, but now he could see it in his arms, in the scrunch of his eyebrows. “Wally,” he murmured, “do you want me to-”

“Don’t stop,” Wally groaned, dragging him back down to seal Dick’s mouth to his. The first little twitch of Dick’s hips lit up every nerve in his body, tiny ones he didn’t even know he had until they screamed at him now, but Wally _relished_ it as Dick chased his own pleasure, fucking into Wally with unsteady, desperate thrusts as he followed whatever felt good for him.

When he came, he mumbled Wally’s name against his lips, and his shivering seemed to go on for an eternity. He ground against Wally, shifting and panting as he clutched at his side, his hip, his arm, whatever he could reach, and eventually, he fell still on his forearms, holding himself up with what little strength he had left. 

It was, quite possibly, one of the hottest experiences of Wally’s life.

Carefully, he nudged them over onto their sides, and Dick went only somewhat willingly. Apparently, he saved what little strength he had for sitting up to pull out of Wally slowly, and then he sunk heavily into the mattress, like every muscle in his body had turned liquid. Wally snorted as he watched Dick reluctantly slide a hand south to remove the condom, and he tied it off lazily before tossing it in the direction of the bin by the bed. He had no idea from that angle if Dick had hit his mark or not.

“That was so fucking good,” Dick groaned, sprawling back on the bed. Wally plastered himself against Dick’s side, and one of his arms curled around Wally’s shoulders to keep him pressed close, never mind the come between them. “I think that was easily the best orgasm of my life.”

“Mm, same here.” Wally let his eyes drift shut lazily. “I know I said we had all night, but that took it out of me.”

Dick waved a hand in the air above them. “Give me, like… thirty minutes. That, and some snacks, and maybe I can go again. We’ve got a lot to catch up on.”

Wally hummed against Dick’s chest. “Mm, good point.” For now, though, he was content to just exist like this, to soak in the warmth of Dick’s body and the utter relaxation of the post-sex cuddling. Snuggling with Dick was always good, but Wally had forgotten just how much he liked this specific brand of it. Sure, it was a little bit uncomfortably sticky here and there, but they were also both perfectly boneless.

“You know,” he said, tapping his fingers on Dick’s chest, “if the sex is that good after waiting, maybe we should do it again.”

“Absolutely not,” Dick replied instantly, trapping Wally’s fingers under his own. “Nope. Never again. Not if we get that close every time again. I don’t think I’ll survive.”

“Really?” Wally tipped his head back just so he could see Dick’s face. He looked peaceful; his eyes were closed and he was seemed utterly relaxed. If it hadn’t been for the faint smile at the corners of his lips and their conversation, Wally could have assumed that he was sleeping. “Because, Dick, that was pretty mind-blowing. We’ve had amazing sex before, but _that-”_

Dick cracked open his eyes just to meet Wally’s, and he was grinning now, clearly just as entertained as Wally. “You know, I think we can get the same effect by withholding for about a week if you really want to. No need to go for eight again.”

Wally snickered. “If you say so.” 

He propped himself up on his elbow just to kiss Dick nice and slow, and then he disentangled himself to lead Dick to the kitchen for water and the leftovers of their dinner. They grabbed their abandoned underwear on the way along with their phones, and then leaned against the counters side by side as they shared bites of their cold pizza and scrolled through whatever messages they’d missed. 

For once, it was blissfully mundane. There wasn’t even a single hint of danger, nothing that might need their attention. 

Wally put his phone down, crunched through the last of his pizza crust, swallowed. His hand crept to Dick’s hip, and Dick’s hand hovered over the last slice in the box. “Round two?” Wally asked, thumbing his waistband with a sly smile. 

Dick’s phone buzzed in his hand. Jason’s initials appeared on screen, accompanied by desperate piano and Meatloaf belting out, _“Like a bat outta hell I’ll be gone when the morning comes!”_

The corner of Dick’s mouth twitched into a half smile. He firmly pressed decline, tossed his phone onto the counter, and then looped his arms around Wally’s middle to scoop him up into the air. Wally laughed, delighted, and tumbled back onto the couch. By the time Dick joined him, his underwear was already gone again, and he lost himself in the smile on Dick’s lips and their shared giddy laughter.

This time, their phones stayed silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: incest shippers do not interact. Your comments will be deleted.


End file.
